Куро Хошино
Kurou Hoshino (星野 九郎, Hoshino Kurou) is a character in Future Diary -Another:World- ''and the father of Arata Hoshino. He is a counterpart of Kurou Amano. Appearance Kurou looks like a middle aged man in his late 40s or 50s. He has black hair and wears glasses. He wears a business suit most of the time. Personality He seems to have been a devoted family man to the best of his ability, and divorced his wife reluctantly to save her life. He cares greatly for Arata and encourages him on his future. Diary & Abilities He has a prototype diary that is not part of the survival game called the '''Family Diary,' that gave details of him, his wife and even Arata. He was known to be in the sales department and also involved in the production of new Smartphones that were in fact Future Diaries. This means he was fairly competent in different areas, from technological to more soft abilities. Plot Overview Behind the Scenes He was an employee at Chronus Seed Corporation, being directly involved in the production of a new line of Chronus's Smartphones that were in fact Future Diaries tools with the ability to read the future. At first he believed it to be a prank, but when the actions of him and his wife did appear on the Diary he soon knew it was real. The Survival Game He appears briefly when Arata is going to University while his wife comments on Arata's thoughts about the future, but he does not really interfere. Days after knowing that his Diary can read the future, he off-screen gets an horrible entry that states his wife is going to be murdered by a burglar. Knowing that the prediction will happen he tried to change the future by divorcing his wife, albeit reluctantly, but successfully driving the focus of the attacker (who was actually Southpaw) onto himself. Arata sees him late at night in front of their house and Kurou simply departs telling Arata that his future is his only. Arata learns of his divorce from his saddened mother. After Arata and Yuno Furusaki are in battle against their mysterious attacker, Kurou timely arrives and receives a stab that was meant for Arata, saving his life. Yuno uses this chance to wound the attacker's arm with a knife prompting him to retreat. Kurou is mortally wounded but not before trying to explain the situation Arata was in although he died soon after. Arata in desbelief and anger smashes his father's Diary, which causes Kurou's body to banish in thin air, leaving only his glasses. The Murder Plan Arata receives from Rui, an email with a video file. As Kurou had previously recorded a confession of his actions as he felt he could not express himself in phone. He reveals his partcipation in the creation of the Future Diaries and why he divorced, apologizing for the suffering he had caused. He then asks Arata if it is bad to change the future, further going that it is not a bad thing as it happens everyday as people take a lot of choices and decisions and that Arata shouldn't give his future to anyone as it is in his hands to build it. Before he can continue he gets an entry on his Diary (possibly the one that foretold Arata's death), becomes furious at the entry and ends the recording.